


Take your shirt off

by Aemtha



Series: Supernatural drabbles/imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: HOLY, Shit, awww cute Kevin, imagine Kevin Tran losing most of his shit inwardly, ok, so imagine the Winchester brothers wearing sleeveless shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Based from -Okay but what if the boys did this for real? "I'm mad about Ruby, today is NOT a day to provoke me" Wears short sleeves. "I'm mad about Gadreel" Wears short sleeves. And they couldn't take it off until the issue was resolved.~Where Sam and Dean got (Y/n)'s bad habit of wearing something totally different because she's mad. But unlike her, they always hold a grudge.~Just like in Code Red, Kevin is alive (for once, he doesn't have to stress about being a prophet).





	Take your shirt off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personface/gifts).



  
'It's been a week,' Kevin thought as he saw Sam pass by in front of the table he sat by in the library. The tall male simply retrieved a book from a shelf then went on out of the area, to his room probably. He could have sworn that Sam was wearing the same shirt ever since last Wednesday. And for once, it had no sleeves. So the young man would not let that information pass by.

And he kept checking Sam when they are at the same room. Seeing the same shirt. By now, Kevin knew that the Winchester brothers have this tendency to wear long sleeved shirts or have no shirts at all. Maybe a short sleeved shirt at least when (Y/n) insists.

"Kevin."

The afore called boy had straightened his posture on his seat, facing Dean who just came from a hallway, the hallway that led to the garage. He had a pack sling over his shoulder after a few days hunting solo and had shed his jacket earlier, showing Kevin the sleeveless shirt he wore.

Kevin dropped his elbows on the table and pressed his palms against his temples, his eyes blown wide as he stared at Dean. First, Sam and then him? Is it sleeveless month? Should he put his respects and celebrate it with them? Does he have any sleeveless shirts? Ughh, he doesn't want to sacrifice a shirt and rip off its sleeves.

"Kevin," Dean called again, and Kevin shook his head and breaking his train of thought. Finally muttering a 'yeah?' back. "I asked if (Y/n) arrived yet."

"Not yet."

"Okay, thanks." The eldest Winchester had quickly paced to head for the rooms that held their living quarters.

"What the hell..." Kevin muttered under his breath as he stared at the space Dean just walked across.

~~~

"Is that so," Kevin nodded his head in affirmation as he watched (Y/n) fold her hands and let it rest upon the table. "I guess it's that time of the month." Her face had scrunched in a disgusted look then she shook her head, sending a sympathetic look to him.

"Time of the month?" Kevin repeated in a deadpan. "You mean the fissy pissy occurrence that those two get?"

"Much worse."

(Y/n) didn't know that Kevin could make an even more stolid than it was before. "There's a much worse?"

"You said that you think you saw Sam wearing the same shirt for the past week."

"Well, yeah."

Kevin could guess that (Y/n) has the same face he's currently making, and they were staring at each other in comfortable silence. Unlike Same and Dean, Kevin can't be annoyed with the faces (Y/n) makes to him.

"Sam!" Kevin subtly jumped in his seat as (Y/n) called out at the top of her lungs. "You better have taken a bath already before I hug you."

"No." They both heard Sam shout back, echoing along the various halls of the bunker.

"Take a fucking bath!"

"Why?!"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"I don't need to be anywhere."

"You don't need to go somewhere just to take a bath!!" After shouting her defense, (Y/n) lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What is going on?" Kevin asked as he did not hear Sam say anything in return.

"Remember that one day when I stormed out of the bunker wearing red," She started with a sigh, her eyes closing when she caught sight of Kevin nodding his head. "I was super mad and I wear red as a sign of 'don't me'. The boys, however, they took that habit of mine, but they rather wear something that has no sleeves."

"I feel there's another but.."

"But they are always angry."

"Sooo..."

"So, they tend to use the same shirt." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders and let her eyelids flick open. "You probably don't notice it since they tend to still use jackets over the shirt. Usually, they were an undershirt then an open flannel shirt and a jacket over. Anyway, it's not something someone like you would take note of. Well, you did take note of it... uhh."

"And since you're their sister," Kevin played with his fingers as he processed his thoughts. "Basically, you would know more than that."

"Which means that Sam hasn't taken a bath."

"How about Dean?"

"What about Dean?" (Y/n) queried as she brought her hand down.

"I mean, he's here in the bunker, too. Why aren't you calling him out?"

"Dean has this tendency to take hours long showers at this time." She explained. "There's an eighty percent chance he's standing under a rain of water right now."

"What's the remaining twenty?"

"Half of it is training, five percent is on sleeping and the other five percent is on listening to his music."

"Point taken."

"..."

"..."

"Sam!!!"

"No!"


End file.
